


Shutter

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Lance (Voltron), Lance records Keith, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Lance, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Lance is teaching Keith how to take lewd selfies and catches him recording a video instead. Instead of objecting the way he thinks Lance would, he gives Keith something worth recording.--Done as a request for a soft dom Lance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 174





	Shutter

Keith finds Lance to be attractive. Long legs, tapered waist, toned chest he's had the pleasure of seeing in many a tasteful nude sent his way for critique, each one more devastating to his mind and his body. He tries to keep it to himself, really he does. Lance is close to him and the thought of spooking him away would be awful. 

Does it stop him from casually saving the pics in his phone to admire later in his dark bedroom at night, hand wrapped around himself as he thinks about what he'd say and how he'd sound? No. 

He does however have a mild heart attack any time Lance touches his phone. 

Like now. 

Lance is at Keith's place, draped over his couch, with not a single damn care to how his shirt rides up over those abs that Keith very much wants to run his hands, his lips, his tongue over. But it's not as important as Lance with his phone in his hand. He stole it from Keith to look something up because his own phone is charging on the counter. 

Keith has been trying very unsuccessfully to get it back. He makes the mistake of warning him about lewds being on his phone. 

"Shit, you have lewds? Like of yourself? Why haven't I seen them?" Lance asks with eager eyes and tapping quickly at the screen.

"Lance, seriously!" He tries jumping over those long legs, reaching for the phone. 

"Oh I get it, they're of someone else!" Lance cackles. "Are you too shy?"

"What?"

"Are you too shy to take pics of yourself?" 

"I..." He isn't sure how to answer that. Lance shifts on the couch and sits up. He pats his lap and Keith can feel his face flushing.

"C'mere. Let me show you how it's done." It's this or admit he's been whacking off to Lance's pics since he first started getting them.

The choice is easy enough.

He sits in Lance's lap awkwardly, his back to his chest. Lance passes him back his phone after opening the camera.

"This angle has never done me dirty." Lance guides his arm up, definitely higher than what Keith does for his rare selfies. 

His other hand comes to his jaw and tilts his head back, then it rests on his throat.

"See? You look amazing in this angle." Lance chuckles. 

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Take the picture." Lance huffs teasingly and he does. "Always take as many as you want, especially when you feel good. You can dump the bad ones later." He tells Keith. His hands slide along Keith's chest, down his sides, and over his thighs. He thinks he clicks three more times. Lance digs his nails into him and he finds himself leaning into the touch. Lance hums softly, lips pressing a kiss to his ear.

"That's it. Spread your legs for me, cariño." 

And he does. No complaint, no bark, just obedience. How Lance has that much power over him he isn't sure. Maybe it's the tone of his voice, commanding but gentle. Firm and guiding. Low with the promise of more. And more he wants.

His fingers twitch, pressing the shutter button a few more times as he settles himself better. His legs on either side of Lance's own. His hands keep wandering over his body. They trace the space where the thigh meets hips, palm firmly over his groin, and tug teasingly at the front of his jeans. 

"This okay?" Lance asks.

"Yes." He replies instantly, desperately. Lance chuckles. 

"Hold your shirt with your free hand." 

And he guides Keith's hand to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until it exposes his chest and stomach for the camera. 

"Handsome." Lance nips his ear. It sends waves of warmth pooling in his gut. He clicks the shutter. Lance's hands skim along his chest, dragging his nails down it softly. Keith leans into the touch and Lance repeats it, harder. Gorgeous pink lines left in their wake.

He swallows thickly as they reach his hips. Lance rolls them back, grinding up against him with the motion. He has quite the obvious bulge in his pants. 

"This okay?" Lance nips his ear.

"Huh?" 

"Can I keep going, cariño?" 

"Oh. Uh. Yes. Please." He gets out. He catches the pleased grin Lance has on his phone screen. He shivers. Lance pops the button on his jeans and pulls the fly down. Keith sighs in relief, leaning back against Lance's chest.

"Now once you get to this, your face isn't the biggest contender here, it's all about your bod." Lance reaches up and changes the angle Keith is holding his phone in. 

"Okay."

"And like I said take multiple."

He clicks to show his understanding and Lance rewards him with a kiss to his shoulders. Lance pulls him free from his boxers, and Keith instinctively tries to hide his face in his arms. 

"Oh don't be shy Keith. You're doing a good job." Lance coos in his ear and that gets a reaction out of him he was not expecting. His dick twitches in interest at the praise and Lance notices. 

"Please, baby, let me see your face." 

He looks up at the camera.

"Good?"

"Very."

Lance wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He nips Keith's neck and he moans. Lance strokes him a few times, then is adjusting the angle of the camera again. He takes more pictures, takes them as if his life depended on it so that he can look these over later and remember the way this all felt. Maybe it's what has him swiping to video when Lance isn't looking. It's not like he can't still take pictures like this.

Lance swipes pre off the tip and Keith can't help the small rocks into that lovingly provided hand. 

"Look at you go, Keith. Greedy. Impatient. Can't wait to even get it in someone before fucking my fist."

"Fuck. S-Sorry." An apology? Dear Lord, what has Lance made him. 

"Hmm. Are you though? Or are you just having fun?"

"Plenty of fun."

"Is that why you're recording this?" Lance rests his chin on Keith's shoulder. Busted.

"I uh..."

"I mean if you want a video..." Lance lets go of him and he whines. "Patience." He kisses his cheek and takes the phone from his hands. He brings it closer to them, his free hand coming up to grab a handful of his hair. He tugs it back and nips the shell of Keith's ear. 

"Get on your knees for me, cielo. Facing me."

"Yessir." Slips from his mouth and he slides off of Lance's lap. He kneels between his spread legs, hands resting on his thighs. His face burns when the phone shifts again, Lance smirking at the screen then flicking his eyes to Keith.

"Looking good." He tells him. 

"Yeah?" Keith asks, resting his cheek against his thigh and letting his hands crawl higher.

"Mhmm." His hand comes down to brush Keith's hair out of his eyes. "You wanna touch?" He asks. Keith nods biting his lip. He isn't sure if to stare at the camera or at Lance. 

"What was that? I can't hear you." Lance smirks.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Let me touch you."

"Hmm, try it all together."

"Please let me touch you." His hands itch with the need to feel.

"Well then, get started." Lance leans back, tucking his free hand behind his head. He's watching both the camera and Keith as he pulls those stupid sweatpants off his hips. Lance at least lifts himself up to help him out. Keith stares at his dick and nervously wraps his hand around it.

"I see you're getting shy again." Lance teases. 

"I'm not." He pouts. 

"Then?" Lance raises a brow. 

He knows a Lance-brand challenge when he sees one. He leans forward, keeping his eyes on the camera as he presses a kiss to the base of his cock. He slides his tongue up along the vein underneath and trails a set of wet kisses down its side. 

"There we go." Lance sighs as he holds it, wrapping his lips around its tip. "Good boy." He says. the praise curls pleasantly around Keith's ribs, sinking into the marrow. 

Lance's cock is heavy on his tongue and it easily taps against his throat. It's hard to keep his eyes open, so he doesn't. He lets them fall shut and focuses on pleasing Lance. He bobs his head to a steady beat, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks hungrily on his cock. 

"That's it, mi amor, just like that." Lance moans softly. It has him shivering and his free hand finds its way around his own length, teasing himself as he swallows around Lance. 

"Let me see those pretty eyes of yours," Lance says and his eyes pop open immediately. "Perfect. You look so good like this you know?" He chuckles and his hand moves from behind his head to settle in Keith's hair. He hums in response and gets to feel those slim fingers tighten in his hair. 

"Minx." His hips twitch and Keith pulls back with a gag. "Sorry." 

"It's okay." He's breathless and his voice sounds wrecked already. He moves his hand off of himself, stroking Lance until he's ready to get his mouth back on him instead. 

"Going again? How brave. So diligent to take care of me." Lance hums. "Or maybe you're just desperate. For me or for the camera, that's the real question." He doesn't know how to respond to that. Not when both are apparently true. Lance brushes his bangs back, holding them in place.

"You know? I've always wondered if your mouth was as good at this as it is talking smack." He bites his lip, changing the angle of the camera again. "Turns out, it's better." It pulls a moan out of Keith. This time he's the one eagerly taking Lance into his throat. 

"Fuck, yes." Lance groans, head falling back against the couch, his hand in his hair pushes and pulls and Keith willingly follows along. 

"You take it so good, mi amor. Make me wanna hold you down and fuck your pretty face." 

That's certainly a thought. And Keith pulls off much to Lance's very vocal complaints. 

"Do it." He tells Lance. 

"Making demands now, are we?" Lance laughs softly, fixing how he's holding the phone. 

"I want it." He kisses along the sides of his length, well aware of the mess smearing across his jaw. 

"Hmm. Fairly sure you don't ask for things like that." 

"Let me choke on your cock, Lance."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, let me choke on your cock, Lance?"

"Almost." He smirks.

"... Sir?" 

"Yes?"

"Prick." Keith hisses and gets a sharp tug on his hair. He probably shouldn't have moaned as loud as he did from it.

"Try it again."

"Please, fuck my face, sir."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Lance chuckles. Keith opens his mouth to make another remark, but Lance simply tugs him down over his cock as he had begged for. He gags softly, unprepared but Lance holds him in place for a moment. He lets Keith pull back enough to get himself better prepared. Then he's pushing more of himself into his mouth.

"God yes." Lance bites his lip. Keith clings to Lance's thighs with his hands, looking up at the camera in his face, and his nose buried in those brown curls. 

"You look fucking perfect like this." Lance pulls his sweaty hair back again. "Need to get you a damn... whatever those things are called. For your hair." He rolls his hips, experimentally. He manages to lift one of his hands and offer it up to Lance. He sets the phone aside for a moment and takes the hair tie off his wrist. 

"Of course you just wear one in the wrong place." Lance chuckles, tying his hair back and then picking the phone back up. "Ready? Give me a thumbs up."

He does just that and his hand settles back on Lance's thigh.

"Good boy. So obedient." Lance holds his head down, rocking his hips up. Keith's mind gets fuzzy around the edges. 

It feels so incredibly good to be used like this. To have it recorded for his own pleasure later. One of his hands leaves Lance's thigh and wraps around his own neglected cock again. He jerks himself off in the pace Lance sets and it doesn't go unnoticed this time. 

"Are you touching yourself? Oh fuck. That's hot. Sucking my dick got you so hot and bothered, huh? Fu-ah..." He moans. "You're not allowed to finish until I say so." He gives a sharp thrust with his demand. 

Keith whines but gives in. He wants to be good for Lance after all. He takes his hand off himself when he gets close, desperately clinging to Lance's thighs. His nails dig into the soft skin there as Lance picks up the speed of his thrusts. His jaw aches deliciously, head swimming. He blinks up at Lance with watery eyes and moans.

"Fuck, Keith, tell me. You want it down your throat? In your mouth? Over your face?" 

He shivers at the thought. 

"Op, wait. I got the perfect idea." Lance chuckles and tugs Keith up, leaving the tip in his mouth. He's not dumb he eagerly wraps a hand around Lance, tugging him in quick, short, bursts.

"God yes, just like that. Doing so good. Fuck Keith. I'm gonna..." He gasps, thighs shaking under his hands. Keith moans and it sends Lance over the edge. He spills across his tongue, some slipping past his lips and dripping down his chin, and he milks Lance for what he's worth. 

Lance pulls him off when it becomes too much, hand cupping his jaw. He moves the camera again, close to his face, and presses his thumb to Keith's bottom lip. 

"Open up for me, baby," Lance demands, still breathless. And who is Keith to deny him? He brings his hands up to his chin as he opens his mouth for Lance and that camera. 

"Absolutely breathtaking." Lance sighs, thumb slipping in and pressing against his tongue as his cum drips into his hands. He chuckles and clicks on Keith’s phone, setting it aside for the time being. 

"You should get cleaned up." 

"Should I?" Keith asks, brain still foggy.

"Yes." Lance leans forward. "I'm not done with you yet."

And that's all Keith needs to get up onto his wobbly legs. Lance runs his hands along his thighs, tugging down on the waistband of his pants and boxers. They slide easily off him and he steps out of the puddle they make on the floor. 

He washes his hands and face clean in the kitchen sink, it's closest after all. Lance's hands settle on his waist behind him. 

"Tell me something, cielo, this counter or your room?"

"My room." He leans back against Lance.

"Yeah? Then get going." He nips his ear. It makes him shiver. Especially as he picks Keith's phone back up. 

He pulls Lance along to his room and he sits on his bed. Lance taps his finger against his lips as he stands in front of him. He hums as he looks him over, holding his hands out to make a frame. Keith squirms under the gaze. It captures his attention more than the camera did. 

Lance slowly walks around the bed until he's happy. Then he's setting the phone in the place he liked, popping the stand out to keep it propped up. Keith bites his lip and his face burns when Lance hits record on it again. 

"It seems like you might need more material." Lance winks when Keith sends him a questioning look. Lance walks back to stand in front of Keith. 

"Up." Lance orders. Keith springs to his feet and it's absolutely worth the smirk he gets in response. Lance steps around him and takes the spot Keith had been in moments ago. 

"That's better." He laughs, nudging Keith's leg with a foot. "Now get that shirt of yours off, cariño. Nice and slow for the camera too." He tosses his head in the direction of it.

Keith swallows and does as he's ordered. He hopes it looks far better than what he thinks it does in his head. Lance is leaning back on his arms, eyes roaming over Keith.

"Damn, my wettest dreams didn't even come close to imagining you." He whistles. 

"Jesus, Lance." Keith barely restrains himself from covering his face. 

"Come over here. I want to be naked. And if I had to guess, I'm not the only one." He stares openly at Keith's cock. Keith pretends to not notice the twitch it does, hardening once more. He walks forward and grabs Lance's shirt. He gives it the same treatment as his own, pulling it off slowly and tossing it aside. His hands hover above Lance's shoulders. 

He scoots back on the bed to make more room and Keith follows him, chained to that body and those eyes. Lance wraps his long legs around Keith's waist. He gasps and tucks his neck into Lance's shoulder, pressing kisses into the skin.

"Aww." Lance coos. "Aren't you in a loving mood?" He teases. 

"Tell me how you want it then."

"It's what I've been doing." He laughs. He snags Keith's shoulders before he can lean away, not in the mood to keep playing Lance's little games.

"Keith, no, come on."

"I can take care of myself."

"God I hope so or I would be very worried about you. " He kisses Keith's jaw. "So how about instead of jerking furiously in the bathroom, you fuck me instead."

It's a bolt straight through him, punching the air from his lungs. Alright. Maybe he does enjoy playing Lance's games. 

"Okay." He chokes out.

"Lube?" Lance asks. Keith nods dumbly as he leans over to his nightstand

"Oh, classic place. Do you keep your porn under the bed too?"

"Condom?" Keith asks, ignoring him.

"If it's under your bed I have reasons to decline."

"No, it's in here." Keith huffs. 

"Hmm. My answer remains the same. I want you to raw me."

Keith wheezes something and nudges the drawer to his nightstand closed. He rolls the bottle of lube between his hands to make sure it isn't cold. Lance lets his legs fall open. He runs his hands down his own chest and Keith can't help but watch the way they move. 

"Keith."

"Yeah?" He looks back up at Lance.

"Hurry up."

"Right. I just don't want to..."

"Hurt me?" Lance chuckles. "Oh trust me, you won't tesoro." He takes his jaw in his hand and guides him to look lower. 

A nice red plug rests in Lance. It sends a strong rush through him, knowing that Lance had to have played with himself before coming over. He gently tugs at it, watching how greedily he sucks it back into his body. 

"Jesus." Keith whimpers.

"You're telling me." Lance hums. 

"You actually --?"

"Yeah. Keith, do you not know how fucking hot you are? I *have* to or I'll pop the biggest hard-on when you decide to eat your ice cream."

The complement warms something in his chest.

Seems the fair thing to do here is to do as was asked of him. He tugs on the plug again, pulling it out of Lance entirely and setting it aside. He sighs softly when it's out, face flushed.

"And I'll be honest, maybe I've been hoping you'd be struck with the need to fuck me." 

"I definitely am now."

"Then get in me now." Lance looks up at him. He slicks himself up with the lube and then presses himself into Lance. He tucks his face into his collarbone. 

"Fuck." He groans. Lance is tight and warm around him. He's practically a perfect mold. 

"God yes." Lance wraps his legs around his waist once more. He nips at the skin he can reach and rolls his hips, giving Lance a few experimental thrusts. 

"I'm not glass." Lance huffs.

"I know." 

"Come on then, make me scream, mi amor." 

"Fuck." He tries to get a better grip on his hips then. _Make him scream huh?_ Keith learns quickly that it doesn't take much to encourage Lance to be louder. A few hard thrusts and Lance has a tight grip of Keith's hair while his other hand clings to the sheets. Lance's head is tipped back and he's rolling his hips back to meet Keith's every move.

"Like that?" Keith can't help but chuckle breathlessly into Lance's ear.

"Fuck! Yeah. Just like that babe." He moans. Keith grips his hips tightly and snaps his into him. 

He calls Keith by name, chanting it like a prayer. Lance is practically fucking himself on Keith's cock. He's so greedy and Keith wants to give him everything he is. 

"God yes! Fu--ah Keith!" 

He's so loud, so vocal and Keith loves it.

"Fuck- Lance...I'm going to-" 

"No." Lance scolds. "You're not coming until I say you can come." 

He whines and bites at Lance's shoulder. He has to think of other things to bring him back from the edge, slowing down his thrusts to help. Lance chuckles.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to please me?" 

"I do," Keith growls. 

"Prove it." Lance stares up at him with a flushed face, biting onto that lower lip. Keith's never been good at resisting those little challenges. He pins Lance against the bed and picks his pace back up. The more he pleases Lance, the sooner he gets to finish. 

"D-doing so good baby... Please, I want you to..." Lance cuts himself off with another loud cry. 

"To what?" Keith asks.

"Touch me." He demands. Keith reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Lance's cock. It's quite solid under his palm, recovered already. Lance squirms and moans. He doesn't last that long, finishing rather quickly after that. 

"Cum for me," Lance says. It snaps something inside of him. Lance finally gave his permission. It robs Keith of what little breath he has.

"Don't ma-- ah god-- make me beg for it, Keith."

"Fuck."

"Come inside me." Lance whines. 

"Fuck!"

"I said, cum for me baby." Lance tugs on his hair sharply.

And Keith tips over the edge, finishing with a loud and broken cry of Lance's name. He doesn't stop his movements, still rolling his hips into Lance. He carefully lays on top of Lance, trying to catch his breath. He can feel the pounding of Lance's heart under his palm when he rests his hand over his chest. 

"Fuck," Lance whines. "Gotta ruin me for everyone else don't you?" 

"I could say the same about you." Keith looks up at him. Lance nudges him until he pulls out. He smirks up at him and grabs the plug from earlier. 

"Do it." Lance dares him. With a smirk, he pushes that bad boy right back inside of Lance. 

"There. Just for you."

"What a good boy, didn't know you could fuck me so well." Lance hums and makes himself comfortable on the bed. He chuckles and grabs his phone from where Lance had put it earlier and stops recording it.


End file.
